Flexible tubing is utilized in many different fields for diverse applications. The tubing has been constructed from various materials, including polymeric materials with the choice of material dependent upon factors such as end use, environment; expected product life, and fluid(s) that the tubing will carry or is expected to contact. For example, tubing has been constructed from materials including, but not limited to polyvinyl chloride, polyolefins, polyesters, polyurethanes, acrylonitrile butadiene styrene (ABS), polycarbonates, acrylics, silicone rubbers, thermoplastic vulcanizates, and styrene based thermoplastic elastomers. Polyolefin and styrenic block copolymers can offer chemical and solvent resistance, but may be relatively difficult to adhere to some other polymer substrates using adhesives or solvent bonding.
Many different approaches have been taken to connect tubes or tube-like objects to different substrates.
U.S. Publication 2006/0082156 to Runyan relates to a clamp for use in connecting flexible tubing to a rigid insert fitting. In one described embodiment, the clamp includes a clamp ring having a raised outer portion which is compressible to tighten the clamp about the tubing, and a liner sleeve positioned within the clamp ring, the liner sleeve having first and second sidewall portions, the first sidewall portion having a greater thickness than the second sidewall portion, and the first sidewall portion being positioned under the raised outer portion of the clamp ring.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,319,244 to Suresh et al. relates to a catheter having both a flexible and a rigid reinforcement section. The catheter body is comprised of an elastomeric material, such as silicone, having a resilient coil or spring member within a fluid delivery lumen along the proximal portion thereof. The catheter is provided with a more rigid malleable reinforcement member at the distal portion thereof, also extending within the fluid delivery lumen and positioned proximal the coil member within the fluid delivery lumen. The rigid reinforced distal portion of the catheter body reportedly helps the surgeon to hold the tip of the catheter more firmly, and makes insertion of the catheter tip into the body vessel easier. The more flexible support portion at the proximal portion of the elastomeric catheter body reinforces the catheter to reportedly prevent kinking, yet allows flexibility to facilitate the surgeon to move the proximal portion of the catheter out of the surgical site. The catheter body may be provided with a balloon and a hinge portion, such as defined by an annular detent, to allow the catheter tip to self-align within the body vessel when the balloon is inflated. Both the flexible and rigid reinforcement sections are tubular to facilitate fluid delivery therethrough within through the lumen through which the reinforcement members reside.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,861,200 to Rowley relates to a unitary molded crosslinked polyethylene tubular connector in a metallic sleeve and method for forming the connector with various end configurations. The connector is reportedly a replacement for copper tubes with associated fittings as well as polybutylene tubing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,443,781 to Saab relates to sterile disposable coverings for endoscopes and similar optical medical instruments are disclosed together with a method for preparing such coverings. By forming a heated polymeric film with a mandrel of appropriate shape and dimensions, relatively long-length, very small diameter, closely-fitting, thin-walled sleeves are produced, each having a thin, substantially inelastic, optically transparent window formed continuously integral with the sleeve at or proximate to the closed, distal end of the sleeve.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,723,947 to Konopka relates to an injection set for use with an external infusion source of fluid such as insulin which injection set is constructed using multiwall tubing. The interior of the multiwall tubing is made of a material which is reportedly insulin compatible, while the exterior of the multiwall tubing is made of a material which reportedly may be solvent bonded. The multiwall tubing facilitates solvent bonding installation of an insert molded needle assembly and a connector to the ends of the tubing without reportedly necessitating the use of and incurring the disadvantages of epoxy bonding.
European Patent Application 0 564 990 A1 to Saiag Industria S.p.A. relates to a connection and/or T-joint including a rigid tubular insert with at least two ends onto which the ends of flexible tubes are force-fitted. A cover of plastics material is molded over the tubular insert and over the ends of the tubes. At least one respective integral, circular sealing lip projects from the internal surface of the end of each tube and engages the external surface of the corresponding end of the insert.
European Patent Application 0 368 473 A2 to Bard Limited relates to a catheter formed of two coaxial tubes and including near the distal end of the outer tube an expandable and contractable retention structure, for example Malecot wings, and at the proximal end of the inner tube a hollow connector for attachment to a fluid supply or drain, comprises actuating means to effect relative sliding movement of the proximal ends of the tubes so as to expand or contract the retention structure, and which means further include a housing secured to the proximal end of the outer tube and so dimensioned that when the retention structure is moved into the contracted position the hollow connector is withdrawn into the housing.
European Patent Application 0 239 244 A1 to Pacesetter Infusion Ltd. relates to an injection set for delivering a fluid to a subcutaneous injection location in a patient which has a soft cannula projecting from a bottom surface of a housing or holding pad. An insertion needle is initially inserted through one or more self-sealing septum layers located in the top of the holding pad, and extends through a fluid chamber contained in the holding pad and through a lumen of soft cannula, with the sharpened tip of the insertion needle extending beyond the end of the soft cannula when the insertion needle is fully inserted. The insertion needle, which allows priming of the injection set, may be removed following installation of the injection set, and fluid may be supplied to the injection set for delivery to the patient. The fluid is supplied to the chamber via an inlet in a direction parallel to the bottom surface of the holding pad.
Japanese Publication No. 2007307302 to Takehiko relates to providing a connector, wherein a continuous internal liquid flow passage can be formed without a gap nor a step concerning the connector, the connection part of a medical instrument, and a medical tube when the medical tube is connected to the connection part of the medical instrument with the use of the connector. The connector includes: an inner cavity where the medical tube and the connection part of the medical instrument to be connected to the medical tube so as to allow a liquid to pass are inserted; and an erected wall for stopping the respective distal ends of the medical tube and the connection part of the medical instrument which are inserted to the inner cavity. The erected wall includes a tapered inner cavity surface, which is enlarged from a tube insertion side to the side of the connection part of the medical instrument. The erected wall of the connector connecting the medical tube to the medical instrument includes a projection part which is arranged on the side surface at the insertion side of the connection part of the medical instrument.
Japanese Publication No. 2006271498 to Asahi Kasei Medical Co Ltd. relates to providing a coupler for a medical instrument which can be rotatably and liquid-tightly connected with a medical tube by attaching and detaching it to and from a liquid port of the medical instrument. The coupler for a medical instrument consists of a coupler part, a connector part and a locking part. The coupler part has: an outer cylinder which can be connected with the liquid port; an inner cylinder housed in the outer cylinder; and a coupling plate for coupling the inner wall intermediate part of the outer cylinder and the outer wall of the inner cylinder air-tightly. The connector part consists of a hollow tube having a projecting stopper outside of its intermediate part and is connected rotatably and liquid-tightly when it is inserted to the inside of the inner cylinder. The locking part is a removal prevention member of the coupler part and the connector part.
WO 2008/086631 to Newsol Technologies Inc. relates to a connectology system comprising a set of mating male connectors and female connectors, the connectors having one or more of the following features: a) two or more independent quarter-turn threads to engage and disengage the connectors; b) a tactile feedback mechanism to indicate completion of engagement and commencement of disengagement; c) flange elements to inhibit touch contamination of the connectors; and d) wing elements to permit application of torque for engagement and disengagement.
When connecting flexible tubing in a female fitting of a connector, especially if the tubing is made of polymer with low surface energy polymers, it is difficult to achieve strong bonding with solvent or adhesive bonding techniques. Therefore, there is need to improve the bonding strength of such flexible tubing to connectors in a tubing and connector assembly.